The Sub
by Marie Pattinson - Snape
Summary: Bella hates english lit but when the nornal teacher is ill the new sub grabs her attention. naughty bella ends up in detention with him and things start to heat up. all human, canon pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **I do not own twilight or the characters I just own the story I wrote.

If you're under 18 go read something else. Ok

_God I hate __English lit. _I was thinking as I walked to class with my two best friends Angela and Alice. _Mr. Varner will be well pissed at me for forgetting my homework again._

"You know your gonna get detention again, this is the 4th time in the last 2 weeks you have turned up to class with no homework" Alice commented

"Well what can I say if you had have reminded me yesterday I would have copied Angela"

"Not a chance" Angela interrupted "we nearly got caught last time, and anyway it probably wont matter today Mr. Varner broke his leg and wont be back for I few days"

"Great" I was so relived "maybe the new sub won't know were due to hand it in today"

"Yeah and pigs may fly" lautghed Alice.

We reached the class room and Alice opened the door, she suddenly stopped and gasped.

"What the fuck Alice?" I said trying to shove past her and then I saw him.

The new sub. He was gorgeous! He had messy bronze are which he was running one of his long fingered hand through. My eyes then found his sexy green eyes and I sighed.

At that moment he looked over at us.

"Are you coming in girls" he asked in a velvety voice that was so sexy I felt my knickers get damp.

The last voice that had made me react like this was Brad Pitts when he played Louis in Interview with the Vampire. Not that I liked him now he looked such a dork in them hats and that horrid goatee made me sick!

We made a bee line to our seats, when we arrived I just couldn't keep my eyes off the Adonis behind the teacher's desk. I could hear Alice and Angela talking at the side off me but I just didn't hear what they were saying. All my attention was on the god in front of me.

He had a sexy sharp jaw line and full soft lips. I just wanted to jump up and do something I had never done with any one. Kiss him.

Yes I Bella swan am 16 and never even kissed a boy. Much to Alice's chagrin. She always tried to huck me up with her boyfriend jaspers friends. But they were just immature boys and I now new that all along I had been saving my self for the man at the front of the class room.

I tough my eyes from his lips and looked up to his green eyes and I was shocked to find he was looking right back at me.

I just couldn't look away from his piercing eyes, they were so hytmotising, it was almost as of I could see right in to his soul.

"Earth to Bella" said Alice waving her hand in front of my face.

I reluctantly dragged my eyes away from his felling like I had been under some sort of spell.

"What" I asked as I gave her evils

"I ve been talking to you for the last 2mins and you were totally like in your own world or something" she said

Before I had chance to answer her the new sub called the class to order.

"Right class, my name is Mr. Cullen and i amm going to be subbing for a few weeks. Mr. Varner unfortunately broke his leg. Right i'm going to start with the register"

He picked it up started to call out the names.

I listened to his velvety voice calling out everyone's names wanting to know what mine would sound like coming from such a god a he was.

"Bella Swan" oh my god my panties have just flooded.

"Err… yes sir" I managed and stole a glance towards him.

What I wasn't counting on though was him staring right back at me for a second. He smiled a he and moved on to the next name.

"Jessica Stanley"

"Yes sexy, I mean sir" she blushed as the rest of the class laughed. Not me though my mind was on that sexy smile, crooked but gorgeous at the same time.

"Ok class calm down" he said and finished the register.

"Now I understand Mr. Varner set you homework which needs handing in today. I'm going to collect it in now"

_Oh fuck, oh fuck. _I just new I wasn't getting away with this.

He walked around the class collecting paper and before I new it he was in front of me.

"Where is your homework miss swan?" he asked when he realised I had nothing for him.

"I forgot to pick it up this morning sir"

He smiled triumphantly and said "detention, miss swan. Strait after class."

English lit was the last class of the day. Oh my god I would be alone with him very soon

**A/U don't worry this is only the first chapter. The lemony goodness will be in chapter 2 which I will post next week. That is if I get any reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U. I had a ****request to update quicker so here goes. I decided to write this chapter from Edwards's point of view.**

**I have never written fan fiction before so I'm sorry in advance if it's not so good.**

**And thank you all for your reviews.**

EPOV

I just couldn't keep my eyes off her, she was so mesmerising. If I didn't sit down soon the whole class would see the bulge in my pants.

My cock at never been this hard, even Tanya didn't get me this hard. That's probably why the bitch cheated on me with my best friend. Well fuck her, good riddance.

"Right class we are going to spend this lesion quietly reading" I said "can someone tell me what chapter you have got to?"

My eyes automatically went to her "how about you, miss swan"

"Err…. Chapter6, sir" she stammered as I smiled at her.

I sat down behind my uncle's desk "ok then you can all read the next 3 chapters"

You see i'm not really a sub teacher, yet that is. I will be in a year's time when I'm 20 and have finished collage, but when my stupid uncle broke his leg and the school couldn't find anyone else in such short notice I was drafted in to help.

The class was reading now and I stole a glance at Bella. She was stareing right back. I smiled at her and dropped my eyes.

She was sat with her legs open and I could see her white knickers under her short black skirt. Then it hit me, they were soaking wet!

I found my self hoping that I was the cause. No she's probably just panting over one of the pubesent boys in class. But it was me she was staring at. I couldn't wait until the end of class to have her all to my self.

I found my self having an agreement with my self in my head.

_You __can't do anything, you're her teacher. _The sensible side of me was saying in my head.

_No not really, besides she is 16. __Perfectly legal. _The horny side of me said.

_It's__ wrong Edward._

_No one would know. Besides your single now. When was the last time you got your end away?_

_It's__ still wrong._

_Who cares! She wants you. Look at those soaking knickers. You caused that._

_No I didn't. She's probably thinking about someone else._

_No its you, do you see her looking at anyone else in this room?_

I looked up to her eyes again to find her chocolate eyes stareing right back in to mine.

_See. Its you she wants. Just fuck her or are you a pussy?_

The bell rang for the end off school.

I watched everyone file out of the room except her, when the room was empty I got up and rushed to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing sir?" she stammered as I started to slowly walk towards her.

My dick was seeping with precome.

"You're a very naughty girl Bella" I growled at her.

"What for forgetting my homework" she said as she stood up.

I reached her and pined her to the wall. It felt unbelievable with my body pressed against her.

"No for teasing me all lesson" I whispered in to her ear before I lightly grazed my teeth over her earlobe.

She sighed before she said "I don't know what you mean sir"

I looked into her eyes and said "you've been flashing your wet knickers at me"

"Oh…. I'm sorry sir"

"Don't be" I said and then I claimed her lips.

I was kissing her passionately and she was kissing me back. Just then the sensible side of me piped up.

_You need to stop this Edward. You will be caught. __You're throwing your future away for a bit of pussy!_

My lips left hers.

"Tell me to stop" was all I managed before my lips found her neck. She tasted divine.

"Don't" she moaned.

_See, she doesn't want this._

I started to pull away from her and the next thing I knew she was pulling me black to her.

"I said don't stop" she said

As I kissed her my hand were undoing her whiter shirt. When it was open my hand found her small breasts. I ran both my thumbs over her nipples threw the satin bra and they instantly went rock hard. I did it again and was rewarded with a small moan from Bella.

I wanted them in my mouth. I pushed her shirt off her shoulders and it landed on the floor. I reached behind her and undid her bra. I let that fall to the floor too.

I stopped kissing her and looked down to her breasts.

"So beautiful" I said and she blushed. The pinkness went all the way down to her perfect little titties.

I bent my head and started to lick her right nipple. She moaned and I took that as encouragement and started to suck the perfect little bud.

"Oh sir that fells so good."

"My names Edward" I said around her nipple "remember it, you will be screaming it soon"

I lifted her skirt up and pushed her knickers to one side. I started stroking her slick pussy.

"Your so wet Bella"

I inserted my finger into her. She was so fucking tight; I couldn't wait to get my cock in there.

She was moaning now and I could hell her tightening around my finger. I moved my mouth off her nipple

"That's it sweetheart, cum for me" I wispered into her ear and inserted another finger in to the wetness.

She was moaning and riding my hand. The earlier embarrassment now gone.

One she finished her orgasm I removed my fingers and put them into my mouth to lick them clean. She tasted so sweet, Tanya didn't taste this good.

Bella seemed fascinated as she watched me lick her off my fingers.

"You taste so good baby" I told her when I finished.

I couldn't wait any longer. I just needed to be inside her now. I went to take my shirt off and fount it was already off. I hadn't realised she had removed it. I undid my jeans and pushed them down along with my boxers. My cock sprung free.

I looked up to bella's face to find she was looking at it with fear in her eyes

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked.

Was she regretting this?

"Yes… you're just so big. Will it fit?"

Then it hit me, she could be a virgin.

I pulled her face up by her chin so i could look into her eyes. How could I word this with out embarrassing her?

"Err…Bella, have you ever….. I mean" oh fuck it just come out with it "are you a virgin Bella?"

"Yes" she whispered and her eyes started to fill up with tears

"Its ok Bella, we don't have to do this if you don't want to Bella" I told her

"I want to sir, I mean Edward….. Its just I'm scared"

"Its ok, I'll be gentle"

I started to kiss her and started to push her knickers down. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I lined my cock at her wet entrance, broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes

"Are you ready darling?" I asked her.

She swallowed and then nodded.

I started to slowly push my way in. she was so tight I probably wouldn't last very long. I got to her hymen.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" I said and pushed the rest of the way in fast.

I looked in to bella's eyes and I could see the pain in then "are you ok? I asked as I kissed her gently

"Yes, just stay still a minute" she said.

God it was hard work to stay still her tight wet pussy felt amazing around my cock.

After a minute she said "i'm ok now, you can start moving"

I started to slowly pull in and out of her, I was in heaven. After a few minites she was moaning again

"Faster Edward" she says so I picked up my speed and she intently started to tighten around my cock.

I knew I was going to come soon my self but I didn't want to beat her to it. I pushed my hand between us and rubbed her clit.

"Come with me baby" I whispered into her ear as she lost control and started to scream my name.

My balls tightened and a started to come my self.

I had my head on her shoulder trying to get my breath back when I heard someone trying the door. I was ok it was lock but then I heard someone insert a key into the lock.

Oh shit!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U. I was intending on ending this chapter on a cliff hanger but as so many people had put this story on story alert I knew you all wanted to know what happened next. Or more importantly who caught then. So I thought about how I could end it and I came up with this chapter. I hope you all like it. **

**I would like to thank the few people who reviewed. **

EPOV.

4 months later

I was in my car racing towards Forks High School, racing towards her.

I hadn't seen her since that day but she hardly left my thoughts. I saw her beautiful face every time I closed my eyes, I dreamed of making love to her nearly every night. I suppose you could say I was obsessed. I am!

I hadn't been with anyone else since. I tried; hoping it would help me forget about her but it hadn't worked one little bit.

Id gone to a night club and after getting absolutely rat arsed I pulled some little slag.

When I got her back to my place I had found my self comparing her to Bella. She didnt have a patch on Bella when it came to looks. In fact she was damn right ugly. Her breasts were horrible, to fucking large, not like bella's perfect little buds and when it came to it I couldn't even get it up!

The girl (I couldn't even remember her name) had stormed out muttering something about me been an ugly cunt, like she could talk!

I was suposed to cover for my uncle George for 2 weeks but when he hobbled in to the class room and caught me up to my nuts in Bella he made me call Mr. Barty (the headmaster). And tell him I had to rush to LA to some family emergency. So Mr. Berty found someone else to cover the class.

The next 2 weeks were spent with me and my uncle panicking that it would all come out and he would lose his job. He had recommended me after all.

When Uncle George had gone back to school he pulled Bella to one side and explained the situation to her. She had assured him that she hadn't told anyone, besides she was the chief of polices only daughter and it would disappoint him if she got in to trouble.

So I spent the last 4 months not been able to get her out of my mind. I even looked her up on face book and spent hours looking at the pictures she had posted there, her beautiful face laughing and smiling with her friends. Everything she had written on her profile was imprinted into my mind.

I had contemplated sending her a message, just to see how she was doing. But I chickened out. Instead I printed off the pictures and put them in a box along with the white knickers she had left behind in her haste to get dressed and leave.

I looked at the pictures nearly everyday and more often than not the white knickers helped me along when I was having a wank. They still smelt of her, strawberries and freesia mixed in with the sweet scent of her arousal, her arousal for me!

I told you I was obsessed didn't I? Well that's not the right word I was in love. Yep I had it bad.

Then 10 minutes ago I got the phone call that had me rushing towards forks in my Volvo

"_Hello"_

"_Edward is Uncle George" I could hear someone sobbing in the back ground._

"_What's going on?" I asked panicking "is aunt Irena ok?"_

"_Your aunts' fine, in fact I'm still at school"_

"_Then what's going on? Who's that in the background?"_

"_I'm with Bella Edward"_

_Oh my god bella's hurt! My mind went in to overdrive imagining someone attacking her. Ill fucking kill anyone who dare hurt my angel!_

"_Edward are you still there?"_

"_Yeah" I had to concentrate now, I had to know what had happened to her. Who did I have to kill?_

"_Bella came to my class at the end of school and told me she had to get in touch with you urgently, when I told her it wasn't possible she broke down"_

"_What's wrong with her uncle George? What does she want from me?"  
His next words knocked me off my feet!_

"_bella's pregnant Edward, she says it's yours"_

_Did I hear right Bella pregnant with my child, oh fuck oh fuck. Then I thought of her and realised how scared she must be._

_I could hear my uncle saying something about how he had asked Bella if she was sure it was mine, if there had been anyone since. I knew there hadn't. I just knew she wasn't like that. Not my Bella._

"_put her on" I told uncle George_

_I could her him telling Bella I wanted to talk to her._

"_Edward" she sobbed "i'm so sorry"_

"_shh honey calm down" I soothed "it will al be ok"_

_would it?_

_I was quickly doing the math in my head. I knew it was 17 weeks since that day so that made it nearly too late for my dad to deal with it… no I didn't want to think about that right now_

"_Bella i'm on my way" I told her "just stay were you are"_

"_ok Edward" she said trying to get her sobs under control "thank you"_

_Put my uncle on sweetheart" I said "ill be with you soon"_

_She told uncle George I wanted him again_

"_Edward?"_

_I'm__ on my way there uncle George; make sure she stays there please"_

"_ok Edward, we will see you soon"_

_I hung up the phone and ran out off the house._

What the fuck was I going to do? I needed to talk to my father Carlisle; he would know what to do.

My only concern right now was having Bella in my arms, it hurt me so much knowing that she must be so scared.

I pushed my foot further down on the accelerator and watched the speedometer go from 60 to 70.

_Slow down you dickhead, you really don't want to be pulled right now!_

Yeah I could just imagine that conversation with bella's father.

"why were you speeding Mr Cullen"

"well you see chief swan I was rushing to your daughter's side who I knocked up when I took her virginity"

Yeah that would go down well. I don't think I would get away with a ticket do you? Get shot more like!

The 15 minute drive seemed tortuously slow but I finally made it.

I parked my car next to my uncles and headed to the entrance, it was locked.

I dug my phone out of the pocked and phoned uncle Georges number

"i'm here" I told him when he answered.

"ill come and get you" he said and I hung up.

I waited getting impotent to see her.

At last I heard the locks open and the door opened to reveal my uncle alone.

Had she left?

"were is she?" I asked

"don't worry Edward she is in my class room" he told me "look Edward, the caretaker will be cleaning my room in 10 minutes and we really can't be there when he does"

Where was I going to take her? The only place I could think of was my apartment. Bella in my home, I had imagined her there but never in this situation.

"don't worry we will go somewhere else to talk" I said to him

"right" he gave me a look as if to say _don't let it happen again! your in enoth trouble as it is! _"any idea what your going to do Edward?" he asked "she must be at least 4 months"

"to be honest I really don't know, if she doesn't want it, call my dad. If she wants to keep it I suppose i'm going to have to stand by her"

Part of me was hoping or the later. I knew I loved her. I only hadn't done anything out of respect for the man walking at my side. I had always been closer to him than my own father. I had even followed in his foot steps father than go to med school as dad had.

We reached the class room were I had last seen Bella, uncle George opened the door and there she was.

She was sat on the chair behind the teachers' desk with her face in her hand. Her body shook with sobs.

"Bella" I whispered and she looked up.

Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot and tears were leaking down her cheeks. But my heart still skipped a beat at the sight of her. She was beautiful.

"oh Edward" she sobbed

I rushed over to her side and gathered her shaking body in to my arms.

"what am I going to do?" she sobbed in to my chest.

"its ok sweetheart well deal with it together" I told her as I stroked her hair.

From the door my uncle coughed and looked at his watch. I knoded my head to show him that I knew, we were short of time here.

"look Bella, we can't stay here so we are going to go to mine to talk. Only if you want to that is" I thought it best to give her a choice

"ok" she said

I pulled her to her feet and we headed to my car.

**A/U. don't worry there will be one more chapter. It will also have a sex scene in it. I know that we pervs need our lemons lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. I would just like to thank the 17****48 people who have read my story. I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first attempt at a fanfic and I am desperate to know if i'm any good at it. If you don't like it still review and let me know where I am going wrong.**

EPOV

"Thanks dad, we will be flying over tomorrow"

I hung up the phone and booted up my laptop. I had to book 2 tickets to LA. My dad was going to examine Bella and make sure everything was ok with the baby, our baby; I was going to be a father!

We had been in my apartment for 6 hours now, spending the whole time talking about our future. We had decided to keep the baby. Bella had said she couldn't just kill it, she told me that knowing she had part of me growing inside her was the only thing that had kept her sane the past few months. When she told me that I fell more in love with her, if that was actually possible.

I agreed that we could kill it and I told her I would stand by her; marry her if that's what she wanted! She had laughed and told me her father might just force me to by gun point! Like he needed to. I was already head over heals in love with her. I hadn't told her though. I didn't want to scare her.

Bella was in the bath. She needed to relax after all the stress she had been trough.

I booked the flights online and went to the bathroom door.

"Bella" I said as I softly tapped on the door.

"Yeah" came her muffled reply.

"Ive spoke to my father and we are flying to …"

"I can't hear you Edward" she said "why don't you come in"

I opened the door. The sight of Bella naked laid out in my bath tub gave me an instant hard on! God I wanted her!

_This isn't the time!_ I scolded my self. I took a beep calming breath.

"Urm…so, ive spoke to my father, he wants to check you over. Nothing to worry about, he just want to make sure everything ok with our baby."

At the word baby her hand went strait to the roundness that had blossomed at her tummy since I last saw her

"Ok, good" she said as she tenderly stoked her pregnant belly, the gesture made me smile.

"So ive booked us flights for first thing"

"Yeah that's fine" she told me "I'll need to go home and pick up my passport and pack a bag"

"Don't worry about it right now; we will go in the morning on the way to the airport"

"But what will I sleep in" she bit her lip.

This was killing me. She looked so sexy biting her lip like that. My cock twitched as I imagined her biting my lip like that. Plus the fact she was naked. I had to get out off here.

"I'll find you something" I told her as I rushed out of the steamy bathroom.

I went to my wardrobe and found one of my shirts for her. Then I pulled the spare pillow and quilt down from the top shelf. There was no way I could handle sharing a bed with her!

She was staying with me for the next 2 weeks. Today had been the last day off term and it was now spring break. Her father had gone on vacations with his new lady friend sue. Bella had told me she couldn't face been alone in her house for the next 2 weeks so the gentlemanly side of me had instantly told her she could stay with me. After all she had been dealing with everything on her own for long enoth. I now realised how hard it was going to be!

I went back to the bathroom door.

"Ive found you something to sleep in; I'll just chuck it in"

I opened the door and threw the shirt in just as she was saying "why don't you bring it in?"

I pretended I hadn't heard her as I took the bedding to the sofa.

I sat down and tried to get my head together. There was no way I could act on my desires tonight. She was mentally exhausted.

Bella emerged from the bathroom looking like a wet dream in just my shirt. My hungry eyes raked over her sexy body. My cock was getting painful now! I shifted around trying to stop my length from poking me in my stomach.

She smiled at me like she knew exactly what affect she had on me, she probably did, the little minx!

She walked around the sofa and sat down next the bedding I had placed there.

"Am I sleeping on the sofa?" she asked.

"No, I am" I told her.

Her lower lip jutted out in to a small pet lip,

"Can't we both sleep in the bed Edward? I really don't want to be alone"

This girl was going to be the death of me but I couldn't refuse. In fact I couldn't refuse her anything.

"Ok then"

She yawned "so now that's sorted can we go now? I'm knackered"

"Alright you go through, I just need to turn everything off" oh and I needed a minute to get my head together.

She headed to my bedroom door, opened it and looked over her shoulder.

"Don't take too long" she said in a husky voice and winked at me. Then she shut the door behind her.

The horny side that Bella seemed to unleash piped up.

_If that wink __wasn't an invitation for a fuck I don't know what is._

_Don't be stupid, she's emotionally knackered you can't take advantage of her again! _The sensible side of me replied

_You didn't take advantage of her last time, she wanted you! Just like she wants you now!_

_Don't be stupid, __you're in enoth trouble as it is!_

_Yeah, she's already pregnant. What else could happen, oh yeah you would get to fuck her without a condom again. That's what!_

_No you wouldn't fuck her; you would make love to her._

_Just get in there; you've waited so long for this again._

_Yeah get in there and show her how much you love her Edward._

The fact that both sides of me were agreeing for once had me convinced. I ran around switching everything off and rushed into my bedroom.

Bella was laid on my bed; the shirt was open revealing her perfect body to me.

"Make love to me Edward" she said, her eyes dark with lust.

I didn't need to be told twice!

I made my way to the bed, removing my shirt as I went. I laid on the bed at the side of her and pulled her in to my arms.

I started to kiss her, she ran her tongue over my lips and my mouth opened in response. I massaged her tongue with my own and I let my hands explore her beautiful body.

I rolled her on to her back and started to move my mouth away from hers, kissing my way down to her neck. When I reached a spot just bellow her ear she moaned. I hadn't found that spot last time!

I nibbled, kissed and licked the sweet spot and she came undone beneath me. She was thrashing about and moaning my name. My god I was making her come just by kissing her neck!

As she came down from her orgasm I started to kiss my way down her body, I planed on doing something I didn't get chance to do last time. I wanted to lick her sweet little pussy!

I had only done it once before with Tanya but I hadn't enjoyed the taste of her. But Bella juices had tasted divine when I had licked her off my fingers last time.

I was kissing my way down her tummy and I decided to pay extra attention to it. I kissed all the way around the small swelling of her pregnant belly and Bella was shuddering with pleasure.

I looked up at her and my eyes met hers. I knew she knew what I was doing. I wasn't just kissing her; I was saying hello to our baby.

Bella's eyes were swimming with tears, tears of happiness.

"I love you Bella" my emotions had got the better of me.

"I love you too Edward" she told me.

Abandoning my earlier plans I moved back up her body. We had the rest of our lives to explore things like that after all. I needed to show her how much I meant my words; I needed to feel how much she had meant hers.

I kissed her tenderly and moved away from her. Removed my jeans and boxers and lined my erection up with her wet entrance. She was already soaking from her orgasm.

"I love you" I told her as I slowly pushed my self in to her warmth, she gasped with pleasure

When I was fully inside her I knew I had to give her chance to get used to my size. It was only her second time after all.

I looked in to her eyes and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine" she said as she tried to push her hips upwards.

I started to push my self slowly in and out of her; she was as tight as I remembered.

I started to kiss her again and it didn't take her long to start to tighten around my length, I knew I was going to come my self.

"Come with me baby" I moaned in to her mouth

She broke the kiss and cried my name. At that I spurted my seed in to her and collapsed on top of her blacking out.

The first thing I became aware of was Bella squirming around beneath me and I realised I had my full weight on her. I rolled us on to her sides

"Wow" I gasped "that was amazing"

"I know" she said, her eyes dropping

"Go to sleep" I told her and her eyes closed "I love you"

I rolled her gently on to her back, snuggled in to her and placed my hand on to her tummy.

"I love you too, my baby" I said as I closed my eyes and let sleep drift over me.

BPOV

The last things I heard and felt as I drifted of to sleep was Edward place his hand over my womb and tell our baby he loved it too. That's when I knew I could get through this. I could even face my father as long as I had Edward by my side.

I drifted in to happy dreams of our future as a family.

**A/N I hoped you liked it. Please review.**

**Marie xxxx**


End file.
